Auto-scaling in a computing environment such as a cloud system is a method that automatically adds or removes computing resources depending upon pre-defined conditions. Auto-scaling allows scaling-up or scaling-down of computing resources such as servers, virtual machines, etc. based on user-defined polices. Auto-scaling releases an organization from planning for provisioning of computing resources in advance. It enables optimum use of computing resources thus reducing costs for an enterprise.